What I've Learned
by elloshort
Summary: Naruto has learned many things from his marriage with the Uchiha. Such as, he's a clean freak, possesive, and has ALOT of stamina... SasuNaru


**

* * *

**

**What I've Learned**

_By: elloshort_

_(Yay Me)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No...I don't own Naruto...yet...

* * *

Hello everyone, my name is Naruto Uchiha, formally known as Naruto Uzumaki. Now during my marriage to the other Uchiha, my husband Sasuke, I've learned a few _bad _things about my husband that I never knew.

* * *

**1.** Sasuke's very observant.

* * *

Kakashi handed the gift-wrapped box to the blond. 

"Thanks Kakashi, for hiding the present. Sasuke would've found it if I left it at home." Naruto said with a smile.

"No problem…did you get what _I _wanted." Kakashi said, sounding like a drug addict who hasn't had a fix in months.

Naruto narrowed his eyes before going into his bag and whipping out the new book in the Icha Icha Paradise: Yaoi Edition.

"Good Naru—"

"Naruto." Called a smooth voice.

Sasuke 

Like a child who had been caught trying to get forbidden cookies from the cookie jar, he quickly hid his hand.

"Can I have the new Kunai set you bought for my birthday now?" he asked in a bored tone.

"What kunai set?" he said, playing dumb.

"The one you ordered custom made with my name engraved in it, in which you wrapped it three days later at the shop two doors down from Ino's flower shop, and had Kakashi hide it under his bed, in a futile attempt to keep it a surprise me. Can I have it now, since I'm leaving for a mission now, and because my other ones haven't been sharpened yet." He said in bored voice.

Naruto's mouth dropped.

He did all that when Sasuke was on a mission.

* * *

**2.** Sasuke's a clean freak.

* * *

"Hmm…" Sasuke muttered as he reached for the tweezers. 

"What are you doing Sasuke?" asked the blond.

"I'm trying to take this crumb out of the corner." He replied.

Naruto blinked. He didn't see a crumb.

"Damnit Naruto. You moved it with your blinking!"

* * *

**3.** Sasuke likes his silence.

* * *

"Sasuke?" the blond said loudly, but he got no response. 

"Sasuke?" he said a bit louder, but yet nothing.

Naruto growled. He comes home from a mission, but he doesn't see his husband to welcome him home?

Just then the door slams open and Naruto whips himself to face a fuming Sasuke in nothing but the little towel they receive at the healing spring.

"What is so important that you return home a day early and interrupt me from the peace at my private spring I reserved for the day with your loud yelling?" he said in a deathly voice.

Naruto gulped. The springs were a few miles away…

* * *

**4.** Sasuke is extremely possessive.

* * *

"What are you doing Sasuke?" asked Naruto. 

"Sewing." He said in a monotone voice.

"Sewing?"

"Yup."

Well, damn. Who knew the Uchiha could sew?

"What are you sewing?" asked the now intrigued blond.

"_Sasuke's." _he said.

"Huh?"

"I'm sewing _Sasuke's _on everything that's mine." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But that's _my _shirt." Naruto said.

"I know."

"B-but everyone will think that I'm like… your property or something." Naruto complained.

"Exactly. You _are _mine." The raven said smiling at his work on the blonde's favorite shirt.

"Eh?!"

* * *

**5.** Lastly, Sasuke has extreme stamina.

* * *

"Oh god! Sasuke!" Naruto wailed as the raven pounded into his husband. 

Naruto was currently on his left side, with his right leg over Sasuke's shoulder, while Sasuke held onto his right thigh and straddled his left leg. The position was like made for this couple in mind. How perfectly they molded and fit. They could get deeper inside the blond, then any other position they have tried so far. And Sasuke made sure he tried each position…twice.

"Ah…AH!" the blond yelled out his release, in which Sasuke finally let himself orgasm.

Sasuke brushed Naruto's leg off and Naruto maneuvered Sasuke out of him and had his back against Sasuke's front.

After a few minutes from their mind-blowing orgasm Naruto felt extremely tired. He also felt Sasuke trying to revive his erection with his hand.

"_Stupid, horny Husband…" _Naruto thought.

"Stop it Sasuke…I'm tired." He said with a yawn.

"But I'm not." The raven whispered huskily.

* * *

Yup. I learned _alot_ of things about my husband through marriage. But it's okay, because I love being his _only _student.

* * *

**A/N: **_I know I got issues with they extreminty, but hey. I wrote this in 15 miutes, after sleeping on the thought...so here it is. Review :)_


End file.
